Handcuffed
by Leeks and Tuna
Summary: "Luka and Miku get handcuffed together as part of a party game. Then the key gets lost." - Written off this prompt for the Negitoro Summer Smash event! Negitoro, MikuxLuka


A/N: **Today's the last day of this event, and I'm really pushing it (it's 11:16 PM as I write this) but I made it! This was written for the Negitoro Summer Smash! Based off the prompt in the summary.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0**

Miku hated going to parties, and this was one of the reasons why.

Rin had suggested they play a party game, which was something in of itself that Miku didn't want to do, but the real kicker was that two people were going to be handcuffed together. Miku hadn't payed attention to what they were supposed to do handcuffed together, because Rin had already decided who those two handcuffed people were going to be, and Miku was freaking out about it.

It was her and Luka.

Luka was the one who had invited her, and was probably the only reason she came at all. It was more like Luka had seen how antisocial Miku has being lately and had convinced her to come out, but honestly, Luka hadn't needed to try so hard to get her to go. Miku was going as soon as Luka said she was, though she didn't like to say it outright. She... well, Luka was more than a friend to her. She liked her more than that. But she wasn't exactly ready to say it out loud to just about anybody, much less Luka.

So the moment it got revealed it was them... Miku couldn't imagine anything more terrifying. And the smug face Rin made, like she just _knew_ how much anxiety Miku was feeling, did not make it any better.

"So! You two ready?" Rin said, the only thing she had said recently that pierced through Miku's in-spot panic attack, and the only words that also increased Miku's panic tenfold. She glanced towards Luka, who was sitting across the couch from her and did not _at all_ seem nervous about this. Of course, why would she? She wasn't hopelessly in love with Miku, just like how Miku definitely wasn't hopelessly in love with Luka, or freaking out about how they might _touch_, or — oh god, Luka was moving towards her! Why was she doing that? Why was she doing that?! Oh geez, Miku had been staring at her, hadn't she? Luka would think she was being creepy, right? And then she'd hate her! Forever!

Luckily, Luka didn't seem to mind — of course, she probably wasn't over-analyzing everything either — as she simply directed a grin towards Miku. "Let's crush this game," she said, extending a hand for Miku to take. Miku still didn't know what the game was about, but she took the hand and stood up, even though even touching Luka was already too much for her. She tried not the focus on the lingering feeling on her hand, but the simple touch was overriding her mind. She shook her head quickly, looking back towards Rin, the cause of all this trouble.

"So, we _are_ ready!" Rin said. The smug look on Rin's face returned, darkened by her fingertips together in a steeple in front of her face. Miku remembered about the party game aspect of this and felt her heart sink: although it was a rather small party with just her friends (and really, it was so late only Rin, Len, Gumi, and Miki remained) she didn't want to look an idiot in front of them. "Just follow me and we'll get started!"

Follow her...? Just what kind of game were they playing? Unfortunately, Miku had no choice but to oblige, as she had already agreed to it, so she walked behind her until they came upon a small room.

"This is your starting point," Rin said, looking in between Miku and Luka. "We'll handcuff you in here. Just wait until I tell you guys to come out, okay?"

Miku swallowed as Rin walked into the room, motioning for them to follow. She really should've listened when Rin was explaining this... now she was thrown blindfolded into a game where she was handcuffed to her crush, no less. God, she was really about to look stupid in front of Luka, wasn't she? At this rate, she didn't stand a chance with someone such as her.

Rin returned to them with the handcuffs: simple, metal ones. Miku felt the dread rise in her once again. "Hands out!" Rin said. Again, Miku had no choice but to do as she said, wincing just a little as it got tightened around her wrist. She tried not to stare too much at Luka's hand, but god, even her skin was so pretty. She distracted herself with looking at Rin instead, following with her eyes as Rin finished up and walked out of the room. "Don't go until I say, okay?" Rin winked as she closed the door, leaving Miku and Luka alone, hands linked together.

Miku tried not to focus on Luka, but with the empty room, it made it hard not to. Luka's hair barely brushed Miku, and Miku could feel her every movement, even her breathing. It was making it hard for Miku herself to breathe. She cleared her throat, shifting in spot.

"So... um... what are we supposed to do?" Miku said — very eloquently, of course — as she finally built up the courage to do so. She heard Luka chuckle softly, and though Miku tried not to look directly at her, having to adjust to Luka turning to her made it hard not to.

"Find the key for our handcuffs," Luka said. Wow. A very creative game Rin had come up with there. "I guess that challenge is supposed to be us navigating around handcuffed, but I don't think it'll be hard for us."

"For us?" Miku asked, looking up at Luka quizzically. Luka nodded, a small smile coming to her face.

"We've been friends for so long that it won't be hard communicating what to do." Luka's smile grew wider. "We're synchronized."

Miku blushed. God, Luka was talking like they were lovers, and the way her face lit up was just too much. "Y-Yeah, I guess," Miku mumbled, averting her eyes. Still, she could hear Luka giggle, playful and just a little bit teasing.

"It's not like our feet are tied, either," Luka continued, her tone retaining that same upbeat playfulness. Though Miku thought it was cute, she didn't particularly like what words went along with it. "I wonder if there's anything else we'll have to do...?"

God, Miku hoped not. If she had to be handcuffed to Luka longer than she already had to, she didn't think she could handle it. Thankfully, before Luka could continue that thought, Miku heard footsteps coming towards them. Ironic that she would now be considering this game a saving grace from Luka... She still didn't want to play but it was far too late. She really, really should've just said no, honestly.

"Guys~! We're ready!" Rin said, opening the door. Miku couldn't decide if she was happy or dismayed to hear her sing-song voice. Either way, she shared one last look with Luka, hoping Luka's confidence would radiate on to her. To be honest, it really didn't work; it only made her more nervous and probably a little gayer seeing Luka's smile, but it was worth a shot.

"Let's go, shall we?" Luka said, pulling their handcuffs forward. Miku nodded, taking a step forward with her. She felt herself blush as she realized what Luka said about them being synchronized was _exactly_ what was happening right now. God... she didn't know if she wanted Luka to be right.

They made their way to the living room, where, coincidentally, everyone happened to be. They all looked at them, grinning, and Miku could tell they were all in on it. Especially Miki, who gave her the most evil grin she had ever seen on her red-haired friend's face.

"I can guarantee that you'll never find it!" Miki said, leaning over across the couch to point a finger in Miku's face. Miku had the feeling she had taken the most responsibility in hiding the key. Probably because Miki wanted her and Luka to, quote, "finally kiss already."

It probably hadn't been a good idea to tell Miki about her crush on Luka, but Miki had been the only one Miku had told, and that was almost six months ago... Miku couldn't believe the redhead was still obsessed with, again, quote, "setting them up."

"Well, we'll see about that," Luka said, brushing off Miki's remark with a chuckle. She turned to Miku. "Let's go prove them wrong, hm?"

Miku nodded, hoping another blush didn't appear on her face. Like it or not, Luka simply looking at her and talking to her still made her blush, and she knew Miki relished in the fact (for some weird reason). Miki winked at her before they disappeared into the next room, searching for the key.

"Maybe it's in this drawer...?" Luka asked out loud. They walked over to it and Luka opened it, revealing nothing. She suddenly squatted down, presumably to look in the other drawers, but it tugged on their linked hands very abruptly and forced Miku to lean over. "Sorry," Luka apologized immediately, giving Miku a smile.

"It's fine," Miku said. Honestly, she felt worse for Luka who had to deal with her hair in her face. "...Find anything?" She asked, seeing as Luka opened the other drawers. "Besides my hair."

"Nothing." Luka shook her head as stood back up. "Don't worry, I could see through your hair just fine." She chuckled a bit before she started walking again. "It's probably somewhere else. We still have a lot of rooms to check."

Miku nodded. They continued forwards on their adventures, finding plenty more of empty drawers and even one empty space behind a couch. Miku did not want to repeat that one very much: it was just awkward standing up into Luka's... well, chest. And awkward standing over her, staring right into... yet again... her chest. But as they went through room after room, it became ever more apparent that they were nowhere close to finding this key.

And then they were back to where they started. Miku swore they checked every single spot in this entire house, and they were back in the living room. The only people even awake anymore were Rin and Miki, with Len nowhere to be found and Gumi asleep. However, the two others... they looked plain evil, to describe it simply, with the grins and sharp, dark eyes.

"You find it?" Miki asked. Miku just sighed and shook her head, tired of the game and tired in general. This, however, just fueled Miki's antics. "Told ya! We hid it expertly!"

"...Could you give us a hint?" Miku asked, giving her her best smile. Miki didn't budge.

"You have to find it yourselves! Right, Rin?" Miki looked to the blonde expectantly. Rin grinned.

"Of course. Although..." Rin put her hands in a steeple in front of her face, her face turning dark again. "We could give them one _tiny _hint."

"Please do," Luka said, laughing a bit. "We're probably just overlooking something, and I'm sure we'd like to find it before we fall asleep."

"Well... hm, what could I tell them?" Rin wondered out loud. She snapped her fingers. "Oh! It's behind something yellow."

"...The drawer in the dining room?" Luka guessed. Rin and Miki froze. "We checked there."

"It's... not there?" Miki asked, her jaw hanging open. She stared before clearing her throat and looking away. "W-Well, then, um... it must be... _somewhere_..."

"You guys _lost_ it?" Miku asked, incredulous. First this stupid game, and now, it looked like she was stuck to Luka. Her crush. She was bound to look like a fool now.

"Don't worry! I have a spare. Somewhere..." Rin trailed off. She quickly got up from the couch, a flustered smile on her face. "I'll be right back!" She ran off, shouting something along the lines of "Len! Where is it?!" before disappearing upstairs. Miku stared after them, fully realizing what situation she had landed herself in.

Unfortunately, Miki seemed to realize too, as her frown turned into a grin. "I'm going to get a drink, be right back!" She hastily said as she exited the room, leaving Miku and Luka alone.

They were alone. Handcuffed. Together.

"...I'm sorry," Miku said. Luka looked at her with an an arched eyebrow.

"For what? You didn't lose the key. Don't be sorry." Luka motioned to the couch with their connected hand. "Let's sit."

Miku wanted to tell her that's not really what she was sorry for, even though she herself didn't know what she was sorry for (yet), but she just followed Luka to the couch, sitting down next to her (not that she had any other option). She stared at her legs, swinging them. She really didn't want to be alone with Luka, the nervousness crushing her, but apparently that's what Miki wanted. She was taking an awfully long time "getting a drink."

She still wanted to say sorry... maybe it was for being so awkward? God, she felt like she ruined her evening by even coming to this party.

"Hey, um..." Miku started, unable to finish the sentence. Luka looked at her expectantly. "I'm sorry for being so... I don't know... I wasn't much help during that game..."

"Miku, it's fine. Really." Luka smiled. "You even coming here was enough."

Miku stared at her, probably with her jaw open, too. Honestly, she was just gawking. Luka was... She was too much for her. It was just a simple sentence, and yet she was rendered useless from it. Luka apparently took that silence as reason to elaborate.

"I know this is weird to say but... you've been antisocial and I... I was worried about you, so..." Luka looked away. "I'm just really glad to see you're okay."

"Hey, Luka, it's okay..." She turned so she could put her free hand on Luka's, though it was just the one they were connected by. She couldn't believe she had done that, with her body filling with heat as Luka turned back to her, but she somehow found it in herself to continue. "I'm really sorry for making you worry... and it's my fault..."

Luka shook her head slowly. "Don't blame yourself for it, I'm sure we can figure it out..."

"But it's not that." Luka, yet again, raised an eyebrow. Miku took in a deep breath, forcing herself to continue. "I'm not... I'm fine with other people, it's just... it's you."

"...Me?" Luka looked shocked for the first time that evening, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "...Did I... Did I make you uncomfortable or...?"

"No! No, please don't think that!" Miku tried to raise both her hands out in front of her, but only managed one as she, once again, got stopped by their handcuffs. "No, it's all me... I... I'm nervous around you, so I don't respond to you as much... Sorry..."

Miku sighed. Only half the truth was out, and she wasn't sure if she wanted Luka to ask much more. But of course she did, not that Miku blamed her... She hadn't really done a good job of explaining, well, _anything_ thus far.

"Nervous? Why?" Luka asked, leaning forward. Miku eyes met hers for the first time in a while that evening, and it made her heart flutter as much as before. As much as always. "If it's anything I've done, I want to know..."

"Luka, it's... it's seriously not you." Looked like she would have to confess after all... She had held it inside her so long, she didn't know how to say it. And her heart racing didn't help matters much. "I just... Over the past year, I've... I... I think I..."

The words choked in her throat. She took a deep breath, looking into Luka's eyes.

"I think I like you... a lot..."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Luka's eyes remained unchanged, the same teal as always, before they turned brighter as she smiled.

"If it's just that, I think I can handle," Luka said, laughing. "Miku, I've also meant to say this for a while, but I like you too. Romantically."

"...What?" Miku nearly froze again. Here she was, thinking she had no chance, thinking she'd ruin her friendship with her best friend, and Luka just brushed it off and said "I like you too." There was no way...

"I said I like you. Do you not believe me?" Luka grinned, her voice taking on a teasing tone. "I have a way I can prove it..."

Before Miku could protest over her panic, Luka leaned in a kissed her. Her free hand pulled Miku's head closer to her, her fingers running through her hair, and their connected hand... She had somehow pulled them up to their side and interlocked them; they were holding hands. It took Miku a second, but she kissed back, rushing to put her hand in Luka's hair. The scene she had imagined shamefully so many times, the scene she had dreamed about was actually happening... and she wasn't about to lose it. So she kissed back.

For as long as she could.

"Hey guys, I found the... spare..." Luka and Miku quickly pulled apart to see a very red-faced Rin standing in the hallway to the living room. "Um... sorry for... interrupting..."

"But I told you!" Miki appeared next to Rin. Miku groaned internally. "See, all they needed was a push, you know?"

So it turned out Miki was the real mastermind... Miku should've known.

"In fact, maybe we shouldn't un-cuff them..." Miki grinned, taking the key from Rin's hand. "You guys seemed to be enjoying yourselves, so..."

Miki ran off. Miku tried to jump up, but couldn't as she was still connected, and ending up falling over instead. Miku growled and tried to stand up, but Luka's laugh stopped her.

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure she'll come back," Luka comforted, still laughing. "In the mean time..."

Luka leaned towards her again. Miku almost closed the gap when Rin's voice interrupted them again.

"Oh sure, just do it in front of me..." Rin pouted, but this time, Miku couldn't help but giggle. Rin turned around. "I'll just... leave you two alone..."

Miku laughed and closed the gap between her and Luka. Her lips were soft, and her hair just as smooth as before. Her hands ran right through it and she thought to herself that maybe she could get used to this.

And maybe this party game wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
